


Honeymoon

by endlesshitty



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Honeymoon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Slash and Y/N’s honeymoon.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 11





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m back. It’s been really easy writing for Slash, especially fluff which is weird because I never feel like finishing the fluff’s I begin, and I already have some things fully written that I’ll post while writing even more.  
> Cross-posted in my fanfic tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N woke up with bright sunlight pouring through the enormous windows that showed them the beach. The sight, despite the burning in her eyes, took her breath away and brought a grin to her lips. The action made the dull ache on her jaw noticable for the first time that morning, what turned her grin into a half-smirk.

Her eyes left the golden sand and turquoise water and instead turned to the man who slept by her side with the sheets tangled between his legs, head buried in a fluffy pillow and an arm slung over her frame. On his finger rested his wedding ring, the silvery-golden color shining bright under the sunlight.

She could not believe they were actually married, and currently on honeymoon. She can still remember the day Steven had finally convinced her to go to one of their shows and then brought her backstage to meet everyone. To meet Slash. To meet the man that hadn’t left her mind for months on end until Steven, high as a kite, let the cat out of the bag and ended up telling Slash she had a crush on him.

The day after Slash invited her to a date -nothing too formal, just a simple dinner and then a walk on the Sunset Strip, shy smiles and fluid conversation through the night- and that’s when she found out Steven had told him. She wanted to die out of embarrassment for acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, but Slash was quick to put her at ease about it. Like he was quick to put her at ease when she timidly asked if the only reason he had invited her to this date was to see if he could get something out of this.

It wasn’t his fault that she thought that way, and she rambled about how she didn’t think he was that kind of guy and all that, but people had done that to her in the past and she was not willing to go through it again.

Slash assured her it was not it and confessed he had been planning on asking her out but didn’t think it would go that well. It soothed her, and her shyness slowly melted as the night went on.

Since then, they had gone out on infinite dates, giving themselves to one another with each moment spent together, until no secrets or wall existed between them. Until Slash allowed himself to be sappy when he felt like it; until Y/N was not afraid to let herself go and be true to him, in _every way possible_.

One of the very last dates they went on was in L.A., in the old bar they used to go all the time when they were younger. The night had gone great, without the usual wildness that tended to come along, and it nearly made her cry about how much she loved being with him.

She did cry that night, two separate times. The first was when Slash proposed. His voice soothing and beautiful despite the ruckus happening inside his body, eyes never leaving hers and hair pulled in a loose ponytail so she could properly look at him. She had cried while saying _yes_ multiple times, letting him put the ring on her and then throwing herself on his lap, kissing him with every ounce of love and passion and whatnot inside her.

The second one was, of course, later that night when they decided to celebrate their engagement in the most passionate, most selfless and selfish all together, _lustful_ , _sweaty, loudest_ way they knew. _Lord pity their neighbors…_

She really could not believe life had been this kind to her. Sure, there was trouble sometimes, _to put it nicely_ , but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Right now, he was laying belly down on the matress his face could not be seen in between his wild curls, but she knew his red, plump lips were slightly parted, letting out the little snores that cut through the silence of the room. She smiled at the mental picture, turning to his side and planting feather-light kisses over his exposed, sun-kissed shoulders and up his neck, pushing his curls out of the way.

Once her lips met his, she found him smiling lazily, his thumb now stroking the skin of her waist. “Morning _husband_ …” She grinned as he opened his eyes.

“Morning wife.” He said with a chuckle, turning and laying flat on his back.

Y/N chuckled as well “Sounds too sappy for you…” She moved on the bed, straddling his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t mind being sappy for you.” He kissed the crown of her head.

She looked up at him with a cheek-hurting smile “Thank you for that, I like it when you’re sappy. Not too sappy though.” They laughed.

He smiled at her “I know baby.” He closed the distance between them, kissing her lazily.

Y/N sighed into the kiss, letting him take the lead and moving her hand to his hair, holding it firmly, pulling a groan out of him. Her hips began to rut against his softly, her wetness gathering and his semi-hard cock stiffening even more.

Slash ended up breaking the kiss with a low moan as her hips began to move more firmly, placing one hand on her waist and another one loosely around her throat.

A faint whimper escaped her lips at that, pupils widening significantly and lips dropping open “Saul…”

“Hm?” He prompted, tightening his grip.

“Fuck me please…” She whispered, lifting her hips so he could push himself inside her.

He did so, moving slowly, allowing both of them to completely feel each other with each thrust. He rolled them on the bed, released her throat and instead pinned both her hands above her head, moving himself faster.

Y/N’s eyes closed in ecstasy, moans getting louder, back arching slightly and breasts moving in tandem with Slash’s moves. The sight made his moves falter a bit, but he quickly recovered “Open your eyes Y/N…” She moaned at the sound of his voice, tilting her head further against the pillows. “Open your eyes and look at me while I fuck you baby…” He groaned, moving faster as her eyes met his again.

After a few minutes, though not nearly as many as usual, her walls were clenching harder around him, her moans growing in pitch and number and small tears were gathering in her eyes.

“I’m gonna cum…” Y/N moaned, lacing her fingers with his.

Slash was surprised she was reaching breaking point this fast with so little effort. Usually, they both could last for a long time (on a occasion when Slash had come home from touring, they had gone at it for three and a half hours, with very little breaks in between) and now he was pretty sure not even fifteen minutes had gone by.

“I’m not close enough baby… Do you wanna stop for a bit?” He slowed down his thrusts, waiting for an answer.

“Make me cum…” She pulled her hands from his grip, moving them to his back, tucked under his arms “I’ll make it up to you.” She smirked, kissing him on the lips briefly.

Slash smirked back at her, picking up speed, getting the high pitched moans out of her again. He shifted his hips a little, angling them just right so the tip of his cock was hitting her g-spot repeatedly. Her cunt began, once again, to clench around him tightly, and her hands moved down his back to his ass, squeezing the flesh in her fingers -something she did more often than not before she came.

“Stop squeezing my ass.” Slash laughed softly, not really understanding her gesture even after years of being together.

“Sorry, but it’s too nice to stop.” Y/N giggled, squeezing harder.

He laughed again and connected their lips in a kiss, right when she came. Her back arched, breasts pressing against his chest, eyelids dropping but not closing and their kiss breaking, her mouth molding into a perfect _o_ shape, letting out honey-coated moans of his name.

“That’s my girl…” Slash groaned, trying hard not to thrust up into her harder than before as she came down from her high.

He held still until her hands wandered back up and tangled into his hair, pulling him down for a slow kiss.

“ _Lay on the pillows…_ ” She mumbled in between the kiss, letting him break it.

She whined when he pulled out, leaving her feeling empty. She always hated the feeling itself, but rejoiced in the feeling of being used for someone’s pleasure that came with it.

Slash had settled by her side on the pillows, making an appreciative sound as she made herself comfortable between his legs. Her head was resting on his hips, mouth _extremely_ close to his slick, hard cock and her hand moved to lazily jerk him off, grip not tight enough to have him coming, but not too loose it would just tease.

Their eyes were connected as long as she moved her hand, with the occasional flick of the wrist at the head and thumb collecting the pre-cum that dribbled out of him. When she felt him shift almost imperceptibly underneath her, a sing of his impatience, she lifted herself up and pulled him in between her lips.

Since the very beginning, Y/N always knew just how to move to have him trembling the second her mouth was on him. Her tongue lapped at him slowly and firmly and he could feel her lips sliding lower and lower until they met the hairs at the base of his cock, that was now tightly sheltered in her throat.

It was not often that Y/N deep-throated him _this_ far, but it was pretty clear she didn’t plan on stopping there, he realized, as she began to move shallowly, fucking her own throat.

The action literally punched the air out of him, and his hands soon found place in her hair, holding tightly but not guiding her. Her eyes lifted again and with a pleading look and a whine that reverberated all the way inside his body, he understood was she was trying to get him to do.

He planted his feet on the bed and used them for leverage as he set a pace with his hips. The lewd sounds spilling from Y/N’s lips, alongside with a great deal of spit, made the coil in his stomach get tighter and tighter.

In any other occasion, he would be more worried about how little he was lasting. He would try to hold it off, for his own sake, and he maybe should do that today, because it was that often that he got to fuck her throat, especially not as carefree as this. But the little voice inside his head that kept on remembering him that _his wife’s hot, velvety, fucking perfect mouth is getting stuffed full with his cock_ , and that her throat keeps closing around his tip; _that she’s struggling to breath but doesn’t stop because she needs him to fuck her hard like he’s doing_ makes it pretty fucking difficult.

He just lets himself go, muttering a few warnings to her in his low, raspy voice, knowing she would swallow it all like the _good girl she is._

From her place between his legs, watching him cum is like looking at a miracle. His arms tense and make the sweat shine more under the sunlight; his head drops back and his hair completely falls from his face, allowing her to watch his eyes roll back in his head and eventually fall closed; his lips red with bite marks all over them…

She can’t think of any other words except for _breath-fucking-taking!_

When he let her up again, she was quick to lick her lips and his cock to get the cum that eventually spilled out of her lips, seeing as he tended to cum a lot. She moved back to his side and rested against him, letting one of his arms fall over her shoulders while the other one pulled her leg on top of his waist and stroked her skin.

She looked up at him and smiled as he was already looking down at her “I’m not saying this just because you blew my brains out of my head-” He smiled when she snorted “- but I love you so fucking much.” He grinned, moving a few hairs out of her face.

Y/N’s throat hurt a lot when she spoke and her voice would have scared the shit out of her, had she not been waiting for it. “I love you too.” Slash smirked like an idiot at the sound of it. “You think it’s amazing because you’re not the one having to talk to people with the same tone of voice as Axl when he tries to sing with his throat fucked up.” She rolled her eyes, stretching on top of him like a cat.

Slash laughed loudly at that, the sound making his chest vibrate against her face. _Fuck she loved him…_


End file.
